narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer
Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer, (キム座ナルニア：最後のシーラ, Chronicles of the Kimza: The Last Sealer) also known as Naruto: Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer, Naruto: The Last Sealer and Part V, is the sequel of Naruto: Kimza Chronicles and part two of the Kimza Chronicles Trilogy, written by Ishiino Gerdo. It was considered part of a dual story until Nakaido Gaiden was created. It is also considered as Part V of the original Naruto series in Ishiino's view. The story takes place ten months after Sanhiro Kimza leaves Konohagakure and joins the Shinjiro Ten-Ja Group and deals with the events that happen afterward. The author has stated that the fanfiction will have at least 120 chapters with at least 3600 words each. Plot *Main Article: Plot of Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer Sanhiro Kimza, the last member of the Kimza clan, has left Konohagakure and joined the Shinjiro Tenga Group after his real place in Konoha was revealed to him. He cuts ties with his former homeland and vows to never set foot in the village again before leaving. However, the friends he left behind was gravely hurt from this loss and they try their best to move on, but memories of the Kimza boy hinders them. As a result, some of these friends decide that they must do what they must to bring Sanhiro home. Others decide that he is no more than a criminal that must pay for his crimes. After years of waiting and watching, the Shinjiro Group, along with Sanhiro, finally make a move on the shinobi world, with the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates in their sights. What happens when the ninja world and Shinjiro collide makes Sanhiro ponder his true place in the world and he is forced to choose between his own life and protecting those he loved and grew up with. Main Characters *'Sanhiro Kimza:' The main character of Kimza Chronicles and this fanfiction. After discovering the dreadful ties between his memories and the village, he leaves Konoha and joins Shinjiro, the terrorist group, but his true place has more to do with than just mere alliances. *'Kaede Meitochi:' After Sanhiro leaves Konoha and is reported to have joined Shinjiro, Kaede is stricken with heartbreak and has become less friendly and more driven to her goals, but she decides that she must bring her former lover home, even if he just a lowly criminal now. *'Art Uzūba:' Even after hearing that his friend left Konoha, Art is more than determined that Sanhiro will come home someday and he will do what he must to lend a hand. Art is no longer just a brawler, as he has incredible swordsmanship to boot as well. *'Gen Nakaido:' Tasked with bringing Sanhiro to the Konoha council and failing, Gen is more than eager to take his former student down and bring him to justice to regain his name. But, clashing with him and Shinjiro eventually opens the way to his dark past. *'Kenno Sagii:' The only survivor of Team 23, Kenno is a shurikenjutsu specialist who is a superb marksman. Replacing Sanhiro as a member of Team Gen, he knows he has large shoes to fill, and fighting the former member himself will make the situation more difficult. Antagonists *'Shinjiro Tenga Group:' Only watchers and testers in the fanfic before this one, this group is now ready to take on the shinobi world and is more than eager to take on the elites. With the goal of sealing the Four Guardian Beasts in mind, Shinjiro is prepped to start a Fifth Shinobi World War if needed. *'The Nine:' Nine of Shinziro's most powerful and talented field agents, the Nine is a group that can decimate entire villages. Even alone, a member of this group can take on jōnin-level shinobi and crush them. This group is highly devoted to Shinjiro and its plans. Sanhiro has managed to become one of these agents, which makes him a formidible threat. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Story